


Basil

by LittleTayy



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Basil & Kathryn [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, The Sexual Adventures of Basil & Kathryn, but no actual smut, contains sexual references, this is entirely the Book Clubs fault really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: A sexual interlude reveals some surprising information.





	Basil

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely CaladeniaBlue for doing a quick Beta for me. 
> 
> This is for MiaCooper who dared me to write this and KillerManatee for providing me with the name. The Voyager Book Club really does snowball you into ideas!

"You've just gotten me off twice and I've just realised, I called you Ayala the whole time," Kathryn panted, sitting atop the table, a hand running through her hair as she gazed up at him. "What's your first name?"

His face flushed red and he averted his gaze, something that made Kathryn lean forward in curiosity. She heard a mumbled sound come from his lips but couldn't quite distinguish just what it was he'd said.

"What was that?" She asked again, tongue flicking out over her lips slowly as she focused her eyes on his mouth.

"Basil, Captain," came the short, strained words. "Basil Ayala," the Security officer bit out, shaking his head.

The snort came out before she could help it, as unladylike as it was. Though, sitting half naked and well fucked in an alien hotel room, was hardly prim and proper either. She waved her hand in front of her, trying not to laugh but she couldn't connect the name with the man that'd just fucked her six ways to Sunday.

"Basil?" She questioned, trying to school her features. Clearly, her impassive mask wasn't quite in place because she could see the slight frown Ayala wore. "It’s not that bad really," she quickly explained. "I just...didn't imagine you with that name. I'm sure I've seen it on your files but..." she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"It's fine. Everyone gets a chuckle out of it but I don't usually go by Basil. Harrison's my middle name, I like it. Harry for short but then...there was already a Harry on board and everybody’s been using Ayala since," he explained, a shrug lifting his shoulders as he stepped close again, between her spread thighs. "You can call me anything you want though ma'am," he whispered against her ear.

"Is that so?" She smirked, a hand already smoothing up his well toned shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Yep," he nodded against her ear. "Just tell me one thing," his voice low and seductive. "What's your middle name?"

Kathryn chuckled at his question, eyes closed as his lips found the sensitive spot along her neck. She leant forward a little, whispering her answer against his ear, already anticipating the laughter that followed.


End file.
